Let It Snow
by nothingscripted
Summary: Haley and Nathan spend a romantic evening snowed in together, minus children. A 12 Days of Christmas one-shot. Rated M.


**Let It Snow**

"I just can't believe these roads. Are you guys sure it's okay? I don't want them to be a burden. Okay, thank you so much. You have no idea how much we appreciate it. They'll have a blast with you all tonight. Oh, I'm not surprised. Okay. Thanks again, Brooke. Love you."

Haley let out a heavy sigh as she hung up her cell phone and placed it on the counter. She looked over at Nathan, who was stooped by the fireplace poking at the logs, causing the flames to shoot higher. "Well, Brooke said she and Julian don't mind to keep the kids tonight," she told her husband. "They're already in pajamas and watching The Grinch."

Nathan stood up and set the poker back in its original spot. "It's for the best anyway. It's really coming down out there. I didn't think they'd mind," he replied, running his hands along his jeans. "Brooke and Julian adore Jamie and Abby."

"I know," Haley replied with a frown, "but I just worry that they'll overstay their welcome or something. Brooke's exhausted all the time as it is without a rambunctious little boy and girl running around." She looked out the window in the kitchen, the white snowflakes illuminated by the outdoor lights. It had been snowing all evening and already there were several inches layered on the ground. The traffic reports were warning travelers to stay off the roads unless absolutely necessary; Haley supposed trying to go pick up the kids when they were safe and warm with Brooke and Julian wasn't really necessary.

Nathan approached her and placed a kiss lightly on her lips, replacing her frown with a small smile. "It'll give them practice for when the baby is born," he commented, brushing his hands through her hair as he kissed her again.

"Mmm," Haley murmured. "You sure are a good kisser. I knew I married you for a reason."

Nathan laughed against his wife's lips. He trailed his hands along her back, down her waist, and finally came to rest just below her hips, cupping her butt. "And you have a damn fine ass. I knew I married you for a reason," he replied, giving her a wink.

Haley withdrew herself from Nathan's embrace and swatted at him, giggling the whole time. "Hush, you!" she exclaimed.

Nathan grinned as he leaned against the counter and watched Haley moving around in the kitchen. His wife was the most beautiful woman in the world, and if it were even possible, she had grown more and more beautiful over the years. The way she moved was so graceful, so sensual. Her honey blonde curls hung perfectly around her shoulders, swaying as she walked. Even after having two children, her body was amazing; her jeans and her simple black top hugged her curves in all the right places. He was certainly a lucky man.

"You want some hot apple cider?" Haley asked, turning to look at him from her spot in front of the stove. When Nathan nodded, she ladled some of the cider into two large mugs. She carried them over to Nathan and handed him one, then took a sip from her own, her eyes closing as the warm liquid trickled down her throat.

"Let's go sit in front of the fire," Nathan suggested, and Haley complied.

They made themselves comfortable on the rug, sipping their cider as the flames danced in the fireplace. Nathan studied Haley's face, glowing from the fire. She looked so content, like there was no place else she'd rather be. Nathan shared those sentiments exactly.

Finishing up his cider, he set the mug out of the way and reached an arm around Haley's shoulders. She sighed happily and leaned into him, letting him pull her close. "I love you, Nathan," she whispered, her words full of emotion and love.

"I love you, Hales," Nathan whispered back, his voice taking on the familiar, husky tone. He twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers, wondering how her hair was always so soft and silky and smooth. He kissed the top of her head, taking in the aroma of strawberries, one he was well acquainted with.

Haley gazed up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones, seeing the desire dancing in them. Her breath caught in her throat when Nathan brought his lips down onto hers in a languid kiss. It was soft, smooth, and slow, and bringing forth a wave of emotions and longing in Haley. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip before nibbling on it gently. Nathan reciprocated eagerly, pulling her body closer to his.

Haley maneuvered herself into his lap so that she was facing him, her legs on either side of him. She tilted her head back as Nathan began trailing light kisses along her jawline and down her throat, suckling at the spot on her neck that he knew always turned her on. As he expected, she let out a soft moan. Her hands massaged his back and her lower body ground against his. She could feel his arousal and she moaned again.

Her hands found the hemline of Nathan's shirt and she slipped her hands underneath, running them along his abdomen and chest before bringing her hands back out and working at the buttons of his shirt. She slid it off of him, then brought her lips to his chest. She swirled her tongue around his hardened nipples.

She simply groaned in response, reaching around behind herself and unclasping her bra, slipping it off and exposing her breasts. Nathan massaged them, licked her nipples, then found a spot close to her areola to begin suckling with his mouth. He nipped lightly, intent on marking her there. His hands stroked her bare back, holding her in place.

"Nathan, I need you," she whimpered, her eyes pleading with him.

He stopped his ministrations and laid her on her back on the rug, unbuttoning her jeans. She lifted her hips to help him slide them off her, followed by her panties. She finally lay before him, the most gorgeous sight he had ever laid his eyes upon, and his erection pressed even more painfully against his jeans. Nathan brought his hands down to her womanhood, stroking her clit with his thumb and teasing her wet folds with his fingers. "Oh, God, Nathan," she moaned, writhing from his touch. Her eyes slipped closed and she licked her lips.

Nathan slid two fingers into her, causing her to scream out. He continued stroking her clit as he brought his fingers in and out, in and out, exploring her depths thoroughly. He could her walls pulsating against his fingers. She arched her back against the floor, pleasure wracking her lithe body. She brought her hands up to her breasts, rubbing them and tweaking her nipples.

"Don't stop," she begged him, rocking her pelvis against his hand.

Nathan grinned as he watched his wife reacting to him, to his touches, sending a wave of pleasure through his own body. Ignoring her protests, he withdrew his fingers, then brought his lips to her opening. The way she was moving against him, her body twitching and her hands groping the rug beneath her, he knew it wouldn't take much more to send her over the edge of ecstasy. He darted his tongue out and swiped it over her clit once, twice, three times, and suddenly she screamed out, her climax rocketing through her body. "Nathan!"

As her body relaxed, he crawled up the length of her body to find her mouth, kissing her passionately. She responded eagerly, her hands coming between them and unbuttoning his jeans, then using her feet to pull them down his legs. Her hand found his arousal and he gasped as she encircled him with her little fingers, then began to pump. His eyes closed and a growl formed in his chest as her hand tightened around him.

"Fuck me, Nathan," Haley begged, her hand moving faster along his length. "Now."

Not one to deny his wife's wishes, Nathan did as he was told and entered her. They both cried out together as he buried himself in her as deeply as he could, then began pounding into her. Haley's hands clawed at his shoulder blades and Nathan could feel her muscles tightening around him. He felt her body begin twitching again, her second orgasm near, so he sped up his thrusts. He knew his own release would be soon. He vaguely heard Haley screaming his name as he thrust into her one last time, and then he came, emptying into her. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily.

After a moment, once their breathing began to slow down, Haley brought her hands up to Nathan's face and smiled at him. "That was amazing, baby," she purred, kissing him, before a devilish smirk formed on her pretty features. "I think this was actually the reason I married you," she added thoughtfully.

Nathan simply laughed and kissed her again as the snow continued falling outside.

. . .

**Author's note:** Okay, I'm a little nervous to be posting this since it is a little out of my comfort zone. I've never written anything quite so... smutty before, haha. Once I got started though, this is the direction it headed. I really hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited **I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**! You are all wonderful and I appreciate your awesome feedback!

Just to keep you updated, I'm working on the third chapter of **Life As We Know It**, so I should have it posted within the next few days. =)


End file.
